


Baby We Are Fireworks

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, Cursed Hyperion Heights, F/F, Fireworks, a little head tilt/ inspired by the fireworks show Emma did in Once 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: A shared fear leads to a first kiss that leads to some leftover magic finding its way into a darkened corner of Hyperion Heights.





	Baby We Are Fireworks

She just has this well this magic about her. Margot still couldn’t put her finger on just what it was about the blonde. If it had something to do with her curious views about the world around her or the incredible way that sometimes just being around her cause all of Margot’s worries and stresses to fade away. “What’s the point of a solvable problem?” Tilly would question with that curious head tilting smirk on her lips like she had now that made the blue in her eyes shine even more. Margot just melted at the sight every time.

Tilly playfully nudged her shoulder that head tilting smile still in place as she pulled the bespectacled darker haired blonde back to the world around her. “And they say I’m always the one to get lost in the clouds.” The blonde teased resting the side of her head against Margot’s shoulder “If you don’t want to watch we could go back to the bookshop and get lost somewhere until it over." Tilly offered noting the nervous look growing in Margot’s far way gaze as she scooted closer to the other woman while the pair sat side by side nestled against the crook of the Trolls arm occasionally swinging their legs against the stone car that for some reason seemed familiar to both of them.

“It’s not that I do want to watch with you its just that.” Margot paused chewing on her lower lip in indecision before continuing only because Tilly was looking at her with that adorably worried look in her eyes. “I have a problem with fireworks the colors are always rather beautiful it’s just I don’t like the loud noises and the momentary blinding flashes that come with them.” Margot defended quickly but Tilly didn’t seem phased by her confession making the otherwise fearless bartender seem weak even to her own eyes.

“Can I tell you something?” the blonde wondered slipping her hand into Margot’s but without lifting her head from its resting place against her shoulder. “I have the same feelings. I just thought since it’s the holidays and all that you’d want to see them.”

Margot nudged Tilly’s shoulder back boldly wrapping her arm around the blonde’s waist and being pleased when Tilly just scooted closer leaning into her side seeming to relax even more under her touch while she kept talking. “I can’t explain it but it's like every time I hear a loud noise like thunder or the crash of fireworks it’s like I’m living someone else’s life for a few seconds and all I feel is….” Tilly started to say but when she started struggling for her words Margot finished for her “like a terrified sadness like you’re somehow going to lose yourself and become someone else?”

Tilly shuddered burrowing closer against Margot’s side as she nodded in agreement while some people close by where they were sitting who were getting too impatient for the real show to start began shooting off their own little fireworks.

“Least we’re together now.” Margot mused rubbing her hand against Tilly’s arm reassuringly trying to take both their minds from their worries. “Yeah. I feel better knowing your with me.” Tilly nodded unthinkingly pressing a kiss against Margot’s lips when the other woman picked that time to tilt her head down to look at the blonde snuggled up against her side.

Tilly froze once her mind caught up with her actions. Her lips still hovering against Margot’s still feeling the warm tingling at the contact, but Margot was moving too one hand braiding itself in Tilly’s hair while the other slung around her waist pulling her impossibly closer against Margot’s side as the brunette brought their lips together again this time for a much longer kiss.

“Hummm. I guess first kisses really are like fireworks.” Tilly commented brushing their lips together for a third time neither woman noticing or really caring that all the people closest to where they were sitting were now watching them in gaping amazement as they held the others gaze.

The sparks and flashes of differently shaped greens, blues, reds and mixed whites and pink might have faded from the sky as soon as the couple's lips lost contact but for the spectators seated around the whispering pair in the darkened underpass it was a sight they wouldn’t soon forget even after the true fireworks show started up seconds later.

“How about we get out of here? I know an all-night diner close by we could grab a bite." Margot wondered all thoughts of watching the display forgotten in the warm shy smile Tilly was sending her "I'd like that." the blonde nodded interlinking their fingers together as they slid from the troll’s embrace. 

"Fireworks aren't so bad when you're around 'Crazy Girl'." Margot mused sliding her arm around Tilly's shoulders.  "Likewise, Targo." Tilly hummed cuddling against the warmth of her maybe girlfriend's side as they walked down the sidewalk neither worrying about the loud pops and bangs going on in the sky over their heads anymore. 

  


 


End file.
